Bear To Hawaii (A Beach Bear Fanfiction)
by Unluckysaurus
Summary: Beach Bear's ready to finish school, graduate, and head to Hawaii! But along the way he meets monetary issues, a polar bear named Sky, a crazy murderer, and a band in need of a guitarist. Follow along with his ridiculous adventure to see how he'll bear with this craziness! (SEARCHING FOR COVER PICTURE) If you see spelling/grammar issue, please tell me. Thank you and enjoy!


~Story by Unluckysaurus  
~Beach Bear belongs to Creative Engineering

~Sky belongs to Skydraws3 (Instagram)

If you could go check out Sky (skydraws3) on Instagram, she's got some wonderful art and this beautiful ship on there. And some self-advertising (heh sorry) I'm Unluckysaurus on Instagram, too. Enjoy the story, I'll upload more chapters soon!

 **WARNING: THERE IS A MINOR AMOUNT OF SWEARING**

 _Chapter One_

 _Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!_

Beach Bear reached over to his alarm clock, hitting the 'off' button on his alarm, knocking it off the bedside table at the same time. He rolled into his back. He had to get up early today- it was the last day of college, and he was taking the final exams that day. Stretching as he scrambled out of bed, he looked at the calendar above his desk in the dorm. May twenty first. Tomorrow was the twenty fifth- first day of summer, which meant things. Big things.

He sat at the desk, brushing his white fur and blonde curly hair. He nervously eyed the plane ticket on the desk- scheduled for the thirtieth. It had been his dream to go to Hawaii forever, ever since he had first heard of it. Beach couldn't wait- the sunshine, the beach, the waves. He snuck a glance at the clock. Five fifty-nine. He still had time to get ready. Changed into a navy blue t-shirt and some jeans, he pulled his glasses over his bright blue eyes. Six fourteen. Grabbing his overstuffed bag, he rushed out the door of his simplistic dorm.

He stiffened on the second step, then ran back indoors to get his lucky object- a tiny, wooden guitar painted silver and red. It was a bass guitar with a rounded shape cut into the bottom, different from a regular base. He and his father (who had been in a band when he was younger) had helped him paint it a glittery silver and put in some fake tuning knobs along one of the edges. The top of the body had one longer, claw shaped edge. The other was shorter, and on the bottom it was similar but reversed. The top end of the guitar ended in a swirl. He held it in his black claws for a moment, then tucked it into his bag's pocket.

Getting into his beat-up Honda, Beach drove to the nearest Sunbucks. There, he had a quick breakfast and coffee before he raced to his university, Sandstone U. He was tired of the cold weather he had endured his entire life. Most Arctic animals loved the snow, but not Beach Bear. He had transfered to study abroad as soon as he could, leaving behind the days when half the year was dark and the other half was light and the weather was always cold. He was now in some place on the other side of the world. Not near the equator, but pretty close to the tropic of Cancer. Colorado, was it? He didn't remember and didn't really care. Arriving at school, he hopped out of his car and rushed over to the doors.

Checking in with his earbuds in his ears (playing "What We Live For") he rushed to his first class. But instead of exams and times and where to be for the exam scheduled on the whiteboard, his first periods board said "Find a partner". Looking around at the lecture hall, remembering his only friends were in different rooms, and eyeing strangers grouping together, his gaze traveled over to a shy, lone student. A polar bear, just like him.

Beach started to pick his way to her through the rows of seats when a tall gator made her way over to the polar bear first. Stopping, Beach began to search for someone else, but the gator's words caught his ear.

"Hey, fatass. Feeling pretty today?" The gator snarled. The eel behind her chuckled quietly. The polar bear folded her pierced ears back. Beach swore he saw tears begining to glisten in her dark blue-gray eyes. The gator giggled. "Just kidding, fatty." He watched intently. Finally, he made a decision. "So, find a partner? Oh wait, no one wants to be partners with _you_." She laughed in a high pitched voice that made Beach's head hurt. Anger building up in his stomach, he rushed over to the girls taunting the bear.

He had two choices; be heroic and cheesy and tell them to cut it out, or ask her to be his partner. He chose to go with the second, as he thought he was pretty okay-looking and thought the girl being bullied was even more beautiful.

"C-cut it out, y-you guys." The girl whispered.

"Oh, did we huwt widdle bewwy's feewings?" The gator said, any trace of kindness gone from her voice. He hopped over a chair into their row.

"Hey, umm.." He eyed her colorful bag that had "Sky" embroidered on it in white cursive. "Sky, would you like to be partners?" He muttered, blushing ever so slightly. The gator gaped at him. Sky looked relieved to be saved from the gator and her friend, and just then, the professor, a Labrador, came in.

"Alright, sit with the partners you've chosen." As he started to explain the activity, Sky leaned over and whispered, "Thanks for saving me from that, er, situation with them." She smiled. Now that he was up close, he could see her features. She had some short Auburn hair, blue-gray eyes, and was slightly chubby- in a way he thought was beautiful. She was wearing large nerdy glasses and a nerdy sweater-vest. Then began the activity- a scavenger hunt

throughout the campus- when suddenly an earsplitting alarm rang out through the lecture hall.

"Lockdown. This is not a drill. I repeat, not a drill. Locks, lights, and out of sight." the principal's voice rang out over the speakers. Curiosity swept through the classroom as the students ducked under their chairs urgently. Sky looked worried as she lay on the ground faxing Beach Bear. The student behind him started humming "She and him sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" and rolled over, whispering to his friend, "I ship it." Beach Bear blushed, embarrassed, and rolled his eyes. Sky looked Beach in the eye and whispered "So what's your name?" He looked back and muttered "I'm Beach Bear. No last name." She smiled. "I'm Sky, as you figured out already." He grinned back.

"Yep, I noticed." He told her. "My mother, as childish as it is, put my name on it because I kept losing it. She swears that if my head wasn't attached to my neck, I'd forget it somewhere, too." She giggled embarrassedly, the look in her eye saying "Oh crap did I make him annoyed he probably hates me now oh shit…" But Beach just chuckled genuinely.

"I forget my head everywhere all the time, so it wouldn't be new!" He joked. Suddenly the locked door (Sky was lying at the edge of the row, and behind her was the walkway down the isles) bust open, shards of wood and glass scattering all over the floor down the walkway.

Sky let out a little terrified chirp. _So much for being hidden._ Beach thought, hopping up as the person with the axe turned towards Sky, lifting their axe towards her. The murderer was about to swing the axe down onto her when Beach had an idea. Not smart, but quick thinking was the only thing that would help in this moment that felt slow motion in his eyes. Gripping a chair by the back, he swung it upward into the masked guys face. It splintered and the guy fell backwards with a deep yell of surprise. The axe swung across the room, landing in one of the lower isles where a terrified student pulled it under the chair with them.

The murderer turned around slowly to look at Beach. The reddened, almost crazy eyes locked with his. Suddenly, the animal in black lunged at him. Beach was caught off guard as he fell to the floor in front of the rows of chairs. The murderer had claws sharper than any he had seen before. The murder was scratching at every bit of Beach possible. He struggled to push the murderer over the next row and jumped over to the isle behind him. The murdered made his way into the walkway, wincing from a cut that Beach Bear had ended up giving him. But the professor had finally gotten up the many rows in the auditorium and jumped on the masked creature from behind, pinning him down. Two police officers sprinted in and helped hold him down.

Beach Bear sat down, breathless. He never asked for _that_ much adventure, even if his life was currently extremely boring. He examined the cuts that the person had given him. Half of them had only torn his thick fur, but others were oozing a bit of blood, especially one under his eye.

"Beach?" A voice piped up from next to him. He turned and remembered about Sky.

"Sky! Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't look injured except a couple splinters and cuts form the wood, but mostly she just looked terrified and worried.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty much fine. What about you?" She hurriedly asked, picking at a splinter in her paw. Glancing at the scratch on his cheek, she added; "I've never seen anyone, not even a cat, with claws those sharp.." Beach rubbed at it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was absolutely _crazy_." He told her. "I'm gonna go see if I can find some towels or something, this cut is bleeding a lot…" Sky nodded and looked down as he walked towards the bathrooms.

On the way, he was stopped by some officers who inquired him. Beach answered the questions through gritted teeth, since the cut _was_ bleeding a lot. Finally, one of the paramedics who had showed up ( _A bit much_ , Beach thought) took care of Beach's cuts. Turned out he had sprained an ankle when hopping over the rows of seats during the attack. School was dismissed for the rest of the day with a note that they needed to come tomorrow after all since they needed to finish that day's activities.

Beach Bear sighed as he drove home uncomfortable. At home, he flopped on his bed with his phone out. After dark, he couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Sky's image out of his mind. Finally, he rolled over and fell asleep.

 _Oh well. Maybe I'll see her tomorrow. Hopefully..._

Stay tuned for Chapter Two! I'll try to get it done in my free time.


End file.
